Love and Daydreams
by theherosdamsel
Summary: Alfred must save his damsel from evil... but maybe it's not exactly as it seems..  USUK AlfredXArthur AmericaEngland


**I came up with this story while doing math homework. Sadly i don't do very well in that area of school... probably cuz i'm eaisily story is actually a three shot... but i haven't written the other parts yet... so review if you want to see what happens. Personally i think it would have been much better if theauthor94 wrote it, but she hates me... lolz**

_I DO NOT! And it's WONDERFUL the way you did itttt!- theauthor9__4 (she hit me then wrote that...)_

Arthur struggled against the rope binding him to the chair. The thick rope wrapped around him rubbed his skin uncomfortably as he wiggled uselessly. The masked man chuckled as he stepped out of the dark corner. His cold eyes were locked on Arthur. Arthur froze as the man moved closer to him, a slight shiver ran through him as they locked eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?" Arthur's voice trembled when he asked the question. The man smirked and his eyes seemed to grow colder.

"Such a silly question." The man said, sliding closer to Arthur. "But everyone seems to ask it. 'What do you want?' 'Who are you?' 'What are you going to do to me?' As if knowing someone's doing something is going to change the situation. But if you really must know, I needed bait for a troublesome hero. And what better bait then the cute little British boy he's so fond of?"

Arthur shivered at the closeness of the man. He probably would have started to struggle to get free if he hadn't heard the footsteps. They were loud and fast, like someone running. Arthur only had a few seconds to process the information before the door was kicked down.

The hero stood tall and strong in the doorway, his hard, angry expression softening slightly when he saw Arthur.

"Alfred." Arthur's eyes locked with the American's.

"Hello Mr. Jones. So nice of you to join us." The man was only a few steps away from Arthur now.

"Dr. Protractor. I thought we settled this last time." Alfred responded, glancing over at the villain. Dr. Protractor smiled evilly.

"Well now I have your damsel!" He said, grabbing Arthur's chin and forcing him to look upward. "So this time you can't defeat me."

"Alfred help! He's touching me!" Arthur screamed in terror, squirming slightly.

"You get your hands off my damsel!" Alfred glared at the villain. "This is between me and you. Leave him out of this!"

"If you wish." Dr. Protractor moved so fast Alfred only had moments to react. In a matter of seconds, he pulled a protractor from his pocket and threw it at Alfred. Alfred moved with heroic speed, ducking mere seconds before the protractor flew through the air where his head had been. The protractor crashed into the wall and stuck there like a dart.

"Alfred!" Arthur squirmed worriedly.

"Don't worry Iggs. It's gonna be okay." Alfred sent Arthur a reassuring smile before turning back to the villain. "Your aim has gotten better."

"Well you know what they say," Dr. Protractor smirked. "Practice makes perfect." Dr. Protractor started throwing protractors with deadly speed. Alfred ducked down, zig-zagging to avoid the protractors.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred changed direction quickly, charging at the villain. Dr. Protractor was startled by the sudden change and hesitated. This gave Alfred the chance to slam his fist into the side of the other man's face. Dr. Protractor fell back against the wall, cracking the glass of the window that was there, and slid down onto the floor.

"Let's face it Dr. Protractor. You can't win. Good always triumphs over evil." Alfred said heroically. Dr. Protractor pulled himself into a standing position.

"Good may win the battle, but evil is never truly defeated. It's always there, lurking in the shadows. It always comes back. Just like I will." In a matter of seconds Dr. Protractor punched through the window. Shattered glass rained down, and his fist was soon followed by the rest of the man's body. Alfred raced over to the window in time to see the villain flying away on a hover board.

"I'll be seeing you soon Mr. Jones." He called over his shoulder.

"I'll get you next time Dr. Protractor." Alfred muttered before spinning around. "Iggy!" He ran over to his damsel as quickly as he could. As soon as he got to him he started to untie him. "Iggy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Arthur said, letting Alfred help him stand. "Thanks to you. You saved me."

"Of course." Alfred stroked Arthur's cheek with the back of his curled fingers. "I would never let anyone hurt you." Arthur reached up and placed his hand over Alfred's pulling it closer to his skin.

"My hero." Neither of the two noticed until then, but they had been moving closer together. Now they were so close that Alfred could see every detail of Arthur's face. Arthur's eyelids fluttered closed and they moved to close the rest of the distance between them.

"Mr. Jones!" Alfred jumped at his desk. His hand, which he had been leaning on, smacked against his chin. The whole class was looking at him, most of them chuckling. At the desk diagonal from him, Arthur scowled at Alfred. A light pink dusted his cheeks.

"I know Mr. Kirkland is interesting," Alfred's math teacher's scowl was a lot more intimidating than Arthur's. "but does he really need that much focus."

"Sorry Dr. Pro- I mean Mr. Greensworth."

"Just try to put some of that focus onto your notes, Mr. Jones." Mr. Greensworth said, then went back to discussing the difference between lines, segments, and rays. Alfred looked down at his notes. He wrote down a sentence, but quickly got bored and started to doodle out his daydream. Arthur glanced back at Alfred, blushing slightly deeper

"Bloody git…" He muttered, before turning back to his notes


End file.
